hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2015-16 South Atlantic cyclone season (Sassmaster15)
The 2015-16 South Atlantic Cyclone Season was the first documented season of South Atlantic tropical and subtropical cyclones in recorded history. This was the first known "season" of cyclones in the basin, and is the only known occurrence of a major hurricane (Category 3 or higher on the Saffir-Simpson wind scale) in the South Atlantic. This season is cited as the most active in the basin's history, featuring eight named storms, two hurricanes, and one major hurricane. An unnamed tropical depression also developed this year. Impact was widespread and significant, with four of the nine tropical cyclones directly affecting land while tropical. Tropical Storm Deni caused flooding, destruction, and fatalities in the State of Bahia, while Hurricane Ecai, the strongest tropical cyclone in the basin and the first hurricane since Catarina in 2004, struck Santa Catarina with winds of 130 mph. In addition, Subtropical Storm Iba dropped torrential rainfall in Rio de Janeiro, with Tropical Depression Five making landfall in Bahia. Hurricane Mani also caused damage and fatalities, despite never making landfall. Tropical and subtropical cyclones in this basin are monitored by the Brazilian Navy Hydrographic Center (BNHC), with assistance from the National Hurricane Center (NHC) of the United States. Season Summary The season began with the unexpected formation of Tropical Storm Deni east of Brazil. Originating from an extratropical cyclone, Deni tracked west-southwest towards land, eventually attaining a peak intensity of 60 mph, coupled with a central pressure of 991 millibars. Deni later made landfall on November 24, only hours after peaking. Effects from Deni were widespread and generally very destructive, with the State of Bahia taking the brunt of the destruction. Torrential rainfall triggered mudslides and severe flash flooding throughout the district, while high winds downed trees and power lines. Deni spawned nearly twenty tornadoes on land, all of which caused some type of damage. After the storm's dissipation, it was ranked as the second costliest tropical cyclone in Brazilian history, behind only Hurricane Catarina. Hurricane Ecai was the strongest tropical cyclone ever recorded in the South Atlantic, and also the strongest landfalling cyclone in the basin's history. Ecai was the only known occurrence of a major hurricane in the South Atlantic, and was the first hurricane in the basin since Catarina in 2004. Ecai originated from an occluded cyclone that moved east over water, before later shifting westward. Ecai attained an intensity equivalent to that of Category 4 hurricane on the Saffir-Simpson wind scale, becoming the strongest storm ever to form in the basin. The cyclone later struck Santa Catarina with winds of 130 mph, though it rapidly weakened to a tropical storm upon landfall. Due to its rapid weakening, damages were significantly less than initially feared. Only a week after the dissipation of Hurricane Ecai, another system formed to the east of Alagoas, later developing into Subtropical Storm Guara in early January. Guara was relatively weak in nature, peaking with winds of 45 mph. Tracking southwest, parallel to the Brazilian coast, Guara never affected land and later dissipated uneventfully east of Bahia. Energy from the remnants of the system combined with another system to form Subtropical Storm Iba. Subtropical Storm Iba formed out of the remnants of Subtropical Storm Guara within two days of the former storm's dissipation. Iba tracked southwest until a ridge to its southeast forced a westward shift in track, inducing landfall in Rio de Janeiro. Iba's expansive circulation dropped record rainfall over the area, inflicting massive devastation. The storm was also responsible for destroying several famous landmarks in Rio. Category:Sassmaster15 Category:South Atlantic Cyclone Seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons